Look Me In The Eyes
by onyxstorm31
Summary: Smitchie two-shot. Mitchie can't look Shane in the eyes and after a confusion with Shane he asks her for the truth. Will she look him in the eyes and tell him the truth? I'll spill and say YES! :  Mitchie T./Shane G.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another Camp Rock fanfic. It's a two-shot. Hope you guys like it!**

**Summary: Mitchie can't look Shane in the eyes and after a confusion with Shane he asks her for the truth. Will she look him in the eyes and tell him the truth? I'll spill and say YES! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Mitchie P.O.V**

_"This is real, This is me  
>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now<br>Gonna let the light, shine on me  
>Now I've found, who I am<br>There's no way to hold it in  
>No more hiding who I want to be<br>This is me_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
><em>The reason that I'm singin'<em>  
><em>I need to find you<em>  
><em>I gotta find you<em>

_You're the missin' piece I need_  
><em>The song inside of me<em>  
><em>I need to find you<em>  
><em>I gotta find you<em>

_This is real, This is me  
>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now<br>Gonna let the light, shine on me  
>Now I've found, who I am<br>There's no way to hold it in  
>No more hiding who I want to be<br>This is me"_

Shane and I sang the song with passion and feeling. We were in the recording studio with the other two members of Connect 3. Although Peggy had won Final Jam, Shane, Nate, and Jason had convinced me to go into the studio and record "This Is Me." As we neared the last chorus, I had to fight the urge to look over at Shane. I knew that if I did I would be drawn into his eyes. The thing was, me and Shane had become close after Final Jam but I had developed deeper feelings for him. And singing "This Is Me", which had become our song, wasn't making hiding my feelings any easier.

The song ended and Shane and I left the room to join Nate and Jason.

"That was amazing." Nate said as he finished burning the CD and turning off everything.

"It really was. I'm glad we got the chance to record it." Shane said, as he gave me a friendly, half hug.

I sighed to myself but blushed and nodded, "Thanks guys."

I felt Shane's eyes on me but I kept myself from looking over at him. Lately, everytime I made eye contact with him I felt the heat rise to my face, butterflies ran rampant throughout my body, and I felt on edge. If this was love then I don't know how people dealt with it. Maybe it was the fact that I knew Shane only saw me as a friend.

"Mitchie? Mitchie!" Nate whispered in my ear.

I jumped, "What?"

He chuckled, "I've been trying to get your attention for the past two minutes."

I blushed, "Sorry." Had she really been that lost in thoughts about Shane?

As if reading my mind, he asked, "Thinking about Shane?"

My eyes widened, "What? N-No, why would you- No." She stuttered.

Nate laughed at my lame attempt to lie. "More obvious than staring at him is the way you're trying so hard not to look at him."

I looked down. "Was it really that obvious?"

He shrugged, "To me? Yeah. But Jason is the epitome of oblivious and Shane... has his mind elsewhere."

It seemed like Nate was about to say something about Shane but thought better of it.

When I didn't respond, he continued. "You should tell Shane how you feel."

I shook my head vehemently. "No, nope. Not going to happen."

He smiled at my reaction, "Why not?"

"Because I know he doesn't feel the same way."

"Who doesn't feel the same way?" Jason asked, walking behind us, followed by Shane.

"Uhh... Nate doesn't feel the same way about sour starburts as I do." I lied and mentally slapped myself at how bad the sounded.

Jason shrugged but Shane looked at me in confusion. "You talk to Nate about himself in third person?"

I forced myself to laugh, "Yup, it's this thing we started the other day. We'll randomly start talking to eachother like that then stop. It's dumb but it's funny."

"I didn't know that." He said after a moment and it seemed to bother him.

Nate looked at me in a way that said that was the stupidest lie. Shane didn't seem to buy it but didn't question it and I relaxed. He had been close to finding out that I had feelings for him and I rather have him look at me like I was certifiable than mess up our friendship.

"Anyone hungry?" Nate asked as we walked to Jason's car.

"Yes." Shane and Jason said in unison.

My stomach grumbled soon after, "Guess you have my answer."

"So where should we go?" Shane asked.

I shrugged, "I'm good with anything, except asian."

"How about pizza?" Jason said.

"I'm up for pizza." Shane said and Nate nodded his agreement.

"What about you M?" Nate asked when I didn't say anything.

"Sounds good." I replied with a smile.

Nate was a gentlemen, I could see why Caitlyn liked him. I smiled wider at the thought of my best friend. Nate and Cait were head over heels for eachother, they were just too blind to see the other's interest. I was taken out of my thought's when I felt Shane's gaze on me. He was looking at me oddly. Like he was mad but protective.

"Let's go." Jason said as we were getting in the car.

"I'll drive." Shane called, already in the drivers seat.

I wanted to sit next to him but didn't want to make it too obvious how much I liked being around him so instead I sat in the back with Nate. Again Shane gave me that odd look and I was beginning to wonder what was up with that. He also kept looking over at Nate in more of a mad way. Had I missed something?

I looked towards Nate who caught the look Shane was giving him but simply rolled his eyes.

"Are you and Shane fighting?" I asked him in a whisper.

He looked over at and smirked in a way that said he knew something I didn't. "Nope but I have a feeling we might."

Instead of clearing anything up for me, his answer only confused me.

Ten minutes later we were in front of a pizza place and getting out. It was pretty empty which was probably why the guys chose it. They were less likely to be engulfed in a sea of screaming girls.

We went inside, chose a booth off to the corner and away from most of the people. Sitting down we decided to get a two large meat lovers pizza and Jason went over to order it. Then I was left alone as both Shane and Nate went to the restroom. I knew it was stupid but I wanted Shane to have stayed. We hadn't gotten to really talk lately and I was feeling kinda down cause of it.

"Ok, the pizza's will be ready in 5 minutes. Were did Shane and Nate go?" Jason asked as he sat down.

"They went to the restroom."

"Together? That's odd."

My eyebrows drew together. "How is it odd?"

He seemed to change his mind about whatever he was going to say and simply shrugged.

Soon Nate was back and he didn't look happy.

"Mitchie can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked, motioning me to join him from where he was standing next to the bathroom sign.

I nodded and walked over to him. "What's up?" I asked.

"You need to tell Shane how you feel about him."

I shook my head. "We've been over this Nate. I'm not going to do it. Why are you telling me this? What happened between you and Shane?"

He sighed and chuckled. "Shane has the insane idea that you and I are together."

My eyes widened in shock. "But that's crazy! I like you but as a brother. And I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual."

He nodded in agreement. "You and I both know that but apperantly Shane doesn't."

"He's crazy." I muttered. "But how would me ruining our friendship be any better?"

Before he could answer his phone went off. He opened it and read what I assume was a text message.

He looked up with an apologetic smile. "Me and Jase gotta go Mitchie. A car's here to pick us up. Shane's gonna have Jason's car so you can go home with him."

"What? Where are you going?"

"Me and Jason gotta finish some things for the album we're working on but Shane doesn't have to go in until tomorrow."

As we walked back to the table, Jason had a pizza box in his hand and was ready to go.

"I got the message too. Sorry we gotta ditch you guys but the manager awaits. We'll see you later." And with that, they were both out the door.

Before I could sit down, Nate poked his head back through the door.

"Mitchie." He called.

I looked over at him, "Yeah?"

"Tell Shane the truth." And then he was gone.

I sat down but froze as Shane sat opposite of me and said, "Tell me the truth about what?"

**I know cliff-hangers suck but I had to go to bed but I wanted to upload before tomorrow. Anyways, the last part will be up tomorrow, unless something happens, so till tomorrow!**

**Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part two to my two-shot. I'm glad you guys liked it :) I hope you like the end :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Mitchie P.O.V**

Previously-

_I sat down but froze as Shane sat opposite of me and said, "Tell me the truth about what?"_

"What?" I asked.

Shane's eyes narrowed. "What truth was Nate talking about?"

I shrugged. "That I like extra cheese on my pizza?" It came out sounding more like a question.

"Mitchie, I know when you're lying." I could feel his eyes on me.

I refused to look up at him. Not just because of my feelings for him but because he'd know for sure that I was lying and hiding something.

"I'm not." I argued, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

This was all Nate's fault. He just had to go and scream that out. He had probably seen Shane coming back from the bathroom. It was such a tricky thing to do I would almost be inclined to believe Caitlyn put him up to it.

"If you're not lying then look me in the eyes." Shane whispered as he lifted my chin up.

I cleared my throat, looking up at him, and was about to try to lie. Sadly it was impossible. His hazel eyes seemed to see past everything and only saw the real me.

"The truth?" I asked and he nodded.

Before I could go on we were interrupted by a pizza box being placed in front of us, shattering the intimate atmosphere.

"Here's your pizza." Said a young guy who seemed to overlook Shane and smiled at me.

I smiled back politely then looked at the pizza box. I suddenly wasn't too hungry anymore.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" The guy asked me.

Shane, looking angry, cleared his throat. "That's all, thank you. We'll be taking this to go. Come on Mitch."

I looked between the guy, who looked taken aback but angry, and Shane who was serious and suddenly possessive of my arm.

I stood and he grabbed the pizza box with one hand and wrapped the other arm around my waist and led me to the door.

"Wait." The waiter said. I turned, thinking he was talking to Shane, and saw he was trying to hand me a paper with what I thought was a phone number. My first instinct was to refuse it but I didn't want to be rude so I slowly took it, forced a smiled, and turned back to Shane who's face was expressionless.

Suddenly Shane took the paper out of my hands, handed it back to the waiter, and said two words that froze me in place.

"She's mine."

I didn't get a chance to look at the waiters face but I knew he wasn't smiling.

Once we were in the car, Shane began to drive.

He stilled seemed mad but he relaxed the farther we got.

"So, what truth was Nate talking about?" He asked.

I sighed and decided to do what I never had the courage to do before. I was getting tired of hiding everything. If Shane wanted nothing to do with me afterwards then so be it. Even if it hurt I wasn't willing to hide this for the rest of my life.

"He wanted me to tell you how I really felt."

"How you really felt about what?" He asked, confusion clear in his voice.

"How I really felt about you." My voice shook.

He was quiet for a minute, "And how do you really feel about me?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you."

As soon as the words left my mouth the car came to a sudden stop. Looking around I saw he had pulled the car over.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

He ignored that. "Look me in the eyes and repeat what you just said."

I knew what he was asking. He'd know if I was serious by looking at him.

So I did and said, "I, Mitchie Torres, am in love with you, Shane Grey."

Instead of getting a response I felt Shane's lips on mine. I was in shock but only took a second to respond. At first his lips were gentle and soft but soon they turned possessive and demanding. I responded and we were lost in the kiss.

That is until my elbow hit the horn and we jumped apart.

He started laughing and soon I joined in. After a minute Shane became serious.

"Mitchie."

I looked at him, "Yeah?"

"I love you."

My heart jumped and went into overdrive. A smile enveloped my face and I hugged him.

"So what you said earlier to the waiter, were you being serious?" I asked.

He laughed, "One hundred percent."

Then something dawned on me, "Where you jealous?"

Shane's arms tightened around me and he kissed my hair. "I never thought I would be the jealous type but when that guy was flirting with you I didn't know if I wanted to punch him or throw him against a wall."

I smiled and blushed. I never knew I would be the type to enjoy having a guy be jealous of me.

"So, Mitchie, will you be mine now and forever?"

I nodded and kissed him.

He smiled, "Good, because I just wanna let you know, I'm never gonna let you go."

In that moment I looked him in the eyes and said, "I love you Shane."

He looked into my eyes, said "I love you Mitchie." And kissed me, to which I responded without a second thought.

**What did you guys think? Too cheesy?**

**Please review :)**


End file.
